


Pacar Baru Ibuku

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dysfunctional Family, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: “E-eh, om. Kalau mau masuk, ketuk dulu ….”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Pacar Baru Ibuku

“Oh, Minhyung. Kamu udah pulang?”

Minhyung bahkan tidak melirik mereka sedikit pun, ia hanya berlalu tanpa berkutik. Tatapannya kosong, seolah ia tidak pernah dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang menurutnya menjijikkan; sang ibu yang duduk mesra dalam pangkuan kekasih barunya—seorang pria tampan yang jauh lebih muda.

Entah bagaimana caranya, namun setelah diingat-ingat, ibunya hanya mengencani pria-pria yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya. Minhyung pikir mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kepergian ayah mereka.

“Hey! Ibu ngomong sama kamu lho.”

Langkahnya terhenti namun tetap tidak menghadap sumber suara. Aroma rumah mereka seperti minuman keras dan asap rokok. Minhyung mual rasanya.

“Aku gak mau ngomong sama ibu.”

Lalu, _BAM!_

Pintu kamar Minhyung dibanting ketika ditutup kembali, membuat dinding papan rumahnya bergetar. Untuk beberapa saat, Minhyung hanya berdiri di dalam kamarnya, ia membekap mulutnya untuk menahan tangisnya agar hanya menjadi deru napas yang kasar.

“Mungkin Minhyung capek, sayang.”

“Capek apa sih emangnya? Udah enak-enak aku kasih rumah, makan, bisa aku sekolahin sampe selesai. Masih untung mau aku tampung.”

Semuanya.

Semua suara dapat Minhyung dengar di rumah kecil bobrok mereka ini melalui dinding tipisnya. Mulai dari tetes air dari pipa yang bocor di kamar mandi, bising sofa butut mereka tiap kali ada yang bergerak, dan tiap bising yang dibuat sang ibu dan kekasihnya di luar kamar—tak terkecuali percakapannya, dan semua hal yang mereka lakukan.

Termasuk gelak tawa mereka, lenguhan penuh nikmat ketika mereka berciuman. Sang ibu bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menahannya mengetahui Minhyung ada di rumah.

Tidak ada bedanya dengan ibu. Pria itu—atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai ‘om Yukhei’—sama-sama vokalnya ketika mengekspresikan bagaimana nikmatnya mencumbu ibu Minhyung.

Terkadang Minhyung mendengar Yukhei menggeram, terkekeh, atau melenguh. Mungkin, mungkin Yukhei melenguh nikmat ketika ibunya meremas penis Yukhei, mungkin Yukhei menggeram ketika sang ibu menggesekkan selangkangannya ke paha Yukhei.

Hal yang paling Minhyung benci dari dirinya adalah bagaimana ia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang sama seperti ibunya.

Minhyung menemukan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur sambil mengocok penisnya pada suara yang dibuat Yukhei.

“Tunggu _,_ lagi ada Minhyung.” Sang ibu berbisik.

Untuk beberapa saat, Minhyung tidak mendengar apa pun setelahnya, kemudian terdengar Yukhei menghela napas berat dan bising dari sofa.

Jam 23:19.

Ah, ya, ibunya harus pergi untuk mengurus “bisnisnya”. Bisnis yang dimaksud yakni mengambil stok sabu-sabu dari seorang rekan lama, yang sudah mempertemukan sang ibu dengan Yukhei.

Terkadang ibunya langsung pulang, terkadang ia kembali di pagi hari bila ada utang yang harus dibayarnya dengan hal lain.

Anehnya, Yukhei tahu mengenai hal ini, mengenai bagaimana sang kekasih mencumbu pria lain untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

Yukhei seperti tidak keberatan mengetahui hal tersebut, karena mungkin pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pergi ke sana kemari, berganti pasangan seks meski menyandang status sebagai kekasih ibu Minhyung.

Yukhei adalah definisi pria tampan yang akan kautemui sebagai model dalam poster pakaian gaya maskulin di _mall-mall_ besar. Wajahnya yang begitu indah dipadukan dengan figur tubuhnya yang ideal hingga membuat Minhyung bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Yukhei berakhir di situasi yang serupa dengannya? Dan bagaimana bisa pria itu tertarik pada ibu Minhyung?

Sang ibu selalu berkata bahwa mungkin dia menemukan pasangan yang tepat untuk melengkapi keluarga mereka ketika membicarakan Yukhei.

Yang menurut Minhyung begitu aneh dan canggung, karena Minhyung dan ibunya terpaut usia yang tidak jauh. Wanita itu mengandung putranya ketika ia berada di pertengahan masa 20-an. Sedangkan usia Yukhei nampaknya lebih dekat dengan Minhyung, membuat merekalah yang jauh lebih cocok sebagai pasangan.

“Minhyung.”

Minhyung tersentak, ia spontan menarik tangannya dari dalam celananya dan bangkit ketika melihat Yukhei sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. “E-eh, om. Kalau mau masuk, ketuk dulu ….”

Yukhei tersenyum. Derap langkahnya yang mendekati kamar Minhyung pasti terdengar, hanya saja mungkin Minhyung sedang melamun. “Mirae udah pergi.”

“Oh, iya ….”

Minhyung melirik Yukhei dan memeriksa tampilannya; pria itu setengah telanjang. Tanpa mengenakan atasan dan hanya mengenakan celana denim, memamerkan penampilan tubuhnya yang indah.

“Jadi …” tiba-tiba Yukhei nampak gugup, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke piala-piala yang dipajang di sebuah rak. “Soal yang udah-udah, mau kita omongin?”

_Yang udah-udah_.

Yang “udah-udah” maksudnya ketika Yukhei meraba-raba pahanya? Ketika meremas pantatnya? Atau ketika pria itu menciumnya penuh nafsu di dapur? Mungkin ketika Minhyung mencoba membuat Yukhei ejakulasi dengan menghisap penisnya selama Mirae menerima telepon di luar? Atau ketika Yukhei mengentot Minhyung di sofa sembari menunggu Mirae kembali? Atau ketika Yukhei mengatakan, “Kamu lebih baik dari ibu kamu” setelah sang ibu memakinya habis-habisan?

Minhyung tidak begitu ingat bagaimana awalnya, namun hal ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Dan tidak di antara mereka yang nampaknya ingin menghentikannya.

“Diomongin gimana, om …?”

“Minhyung, uhm,” Yukhei mendekat padanya, ia pun duduk di samping Minhyung. “Saya cuma mau mastiin kalau kamu baik-baik aja sama yang udah kita lakuin.”

Minhyung mengerjapkan matanya, jadi tidak mengerti maksud Yukhei. “Maksudnya?”

“Maksudnya kalau saya waktu itu ngelewatin batas, kamu langsung bilang sama saya.”

“Oh …, oke. Enggak kok, om.” Minhyung menggeleng dengan kepala yang ditundukkan, membuat helaian rambutnya yang kini makin panjang itu menghalangi separuh wajahnya. Dari sudut pandangannya, Minhyung dapat melihat bagaimana tangan Yukhei mendekat ke wajahnya untuk menyingkap helaian rambut Minhyung ke balik telinganya.

“Minhyung,”

Akhirnya menatap wajahnya lagi. “Ya?”

Dan Yukhei menciumnya, melumat bibir Minhyung begitu bersemangat dan terburu-buru, membuat penis Minhyung berkedut antusias. Pada dasarnya, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini dengan Yukhei, atau mengapa ia begitu menikmati bagaimana Yukhei mengecupi lehernya.

Masih beradu bibir, perlahan Yukhei membaringkan tubuh Minhyung, tangan lelaki itu pun otomatis melingkar ke punggung Yukhei.

Kemudian Yukhei menurunkan tangannya ke bokong Minhyung untuk diremas, mereka pun saling menggesek penis, Yukhei menelan semua desahan Minhyung dalam ciumannya. Kening Minhyung mengernyit ketika jemari Yukhei memainkan puting susunya, ia seketika mencakar punggung Yukhei dan memutuskan ciumannya.

“Cepet, om. Takut ibu keburu pulang.” Kata Minhyung seraya membuka pakaiannya tergesa-gesa. Untuk beberapa saat, Yukhei tertegun pada ucapan Minhyung. Kata “ibu” seolah menampar Yukhei dengan realita, bahwa ia menikmati tidur dengan putra dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Meski pada akhirnya, ia tetap melakukannya; diam-diam mencumbui Minhyung tanpa sepengetahuan Mirae. Atau mungkin Mirae sudah tahu? Ah, Yukhei tidak peduli, begitu pun Minhyung.

Karena ketika akhirnya penis Yukhei masuk ke dalam Minhyung, memompa tubuh lelaki itu kencang, membuat Minhyung hampir menjerit seperti, “Om …! Ya ampun— _ha-ah, ah!_ ”

Mereka berdua seperti lupa akan siapa mereka, lupa akan dunia, dan yang hanya ada dalam pikiran adalah bagaimana nikmatnya seks ini. Bagaimana gilanya Yukhei menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat suara yang begitu kotor; Yukhei senang menggunakan banyak pelumas, begitu becek, lengket, dan _basah_.

Minhyung itu salah satu dari sekian orang yang bila dientot dan akan mendekati klimaks, dia tidak bisa diam. Jadi Yukhei harus memegang kedua kaki Minhyung, dipaksa untuk dibuka lebar dan ditarik agar Yukhei bisa menggenjot tubuh Minhyung lebih cepat.

“ _Ahhh,_ Minhyung.” Yukhei menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengentot Minhyung dengan kecepatan yang brutal. Pemandangan Minhyung yang tergolek lemas dengan kening yang mengernyit, mulut sedikit terbuka, matanya terbuka separuh karena dibuat nikmat, membuat Yukhei makin terangsang. “Enak, sayang?”

“Iya— _ahhh_ —hngg, om!”

Lubangnya semakin sempit, erangan Minhyung makin melengking, napasnya makin tak beratur. Yukhei menggeram ketika harus mengeluarkan penisnya dan mengocoknya cepat untuk mengeluarkan air maninya ke perut Minhyung.

Sedangkan untuk Minhyung, Yukhei perlu mengoyak dua jarinya ke dalam tubuh Minhyung terutama di titik tertentu sembari menggosok kepala penisnya.

Dengan desahan panjang yang menandakan bahwa ia begitu menikmati jari Yukhei, Minhyung akhirnya ejakulasi, mengeluarkan air maninya ke perut dan dadanya.

Yukhei masih memainkan jarinya di dalam Minhyung membuatnya menggeliat karena merasa sensitif, pada akhirnya Minhyung menghentikan Yukhei dengan memegang tangannya. “Udahan, ah, om.”

Lalu diakhiri dengan Yukhei yang membantu membersihkan Minhyung, mereka bahkan mandi bersama.

Jam 00:20.

Sang ibu belum kembali juga, wanita itu bisa kembali kapan saja, namun Yukhei tidak melepaskan dekapannya dari Minhyung. Mereka kini berbaring di ranjang kecil Minhyung, saling berdempetan, dengan Minhyung yang memainkan jarinya pada kulit dada Yukhei, tepat di bekas luka tusuk.

“Om …, gimana kalau kita ketahuan ibu?”

“Ya, gak gimana-gimana.” Jawab Yukhei begitu santainya.

“Om sayang sama ibu?”

Satu detik, dua, tiga. “Sayang.”

Dusta. Minhyung tahu, mereka berdua tahu bahwa Yukhei baru saja berdusta, bahwa Mirae mungkin hanyalah satu dari sekian wanita yang akan pria itu buang setelah ia merasa bosan. Namun Minhyung tidak berkata apa pun.

Justru, hati Minhyung merasa sedikit berdesir.

Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit gembira mengetahui Yukhei hanya bermain-main dengan Mirae. Bahwa akan ada hari di mana ibunya mungkin menangisi kebodohannya karena telah mempercayai kata-kata manis Yukhei.

Akan ada hari di mana Mirae mendapatkan karma buruknya atas seluruh hal yang diperbuatnya pada orang-orang tak bersalah, seperti sang mantan suami juga Minhyung.

“Minhyung …,” dalam cahaya yang redup ini, wajah Yukhei nampak indah, senyumnya yang menawan membuat jantung Minhyung berdebar kencang. Ia mengukir senyum yang membuat Minhyung harus menahan napasnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Minhyung berfantasi mengenai masa depannya yang indah, di mana ada Yukhei di dalamnya.

“Kalau saya ajak kamu pergi … ninggalin semuanya termasuk Mirae …, apa kamu mau?”


End file.
